


To be domestic is frightening (but kind of nice)

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title kind of explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be domestic is frightening (but kind of nice)

Stiles wraps his fingers around Derek’s wrist and squeezes. “Calm down Derek, the interview went fine.”

“Well I’ll be worries for you then.” Derek grumbles and takes Stiles’s hand in his. Stiles chuckles and leans over to kiss Derek’s forehead. He sits down next to his husband and lets him wrap his arm around his shoulders.

The television is background noise by now and they’re lost in each other’s eyes.

Derek leans down and presses their lips together; his arm that’s wrapped around the younger man is bringing them closer together. He loves watching Stiles close his eyes and scrunch his nose in pleasure. He hums as he pulls back and feels a surge of fondness as he sees Stiles lean forward a little.

Stiles’s eyes open and his pupils are still dilated a bit. His smile is blinding and his golden eyes sparkle with desire. He puts his head down on Derek’s shoulder and his now grown out brown hair presses into Derek’s neck. He turns his head up so his lips are next to Derek’s ear and he whispers, “J'adore mon loup.”

The next day he got a call from the school that they would like him to be the French teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore mon loup: I love my wolf
> 
> I am taking french classes so if I get this wrong I will be honestly horrified.


End file.
